


SFW

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto ensures his pictures will be appropriate.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The four of them climb out of his car, gathering around in the parking lot, and Ignis notes the several glaives in his peripherals sticking discreetly behind. They’re all dressed down in casual clothes, pretending to be normal patrons, but Ignis knows that the king takes his son’s safety quite seriously. Gladiolus is with them, but the fairgrounds are extremely busy, packed to the proverbial rafters, and it’d be all too easy for someone to get a little too close. Ignis himself isn’t particularly worried—Noctis has grown into an incredibly powerful young man, despite his trim weight and short size; he should be able to handle himself. Besides, he has his three best friends with him. 

Prompto already has his camera out, and before they can head for the gates, he says, “Wait, wait, hold up, guys.” They all pause, turning back. Noctis actually yawns, though it’s well past noon. Gladiolus puts his hands on his hips while he waits, his exposed abs gleaming in the sun. He’s chosen his favourite Crownsguard attire—black leathery pants and an open jacket with nothing underneath. At least it gives Ignis something pleasant to look at while he waits. 

Prompto fishes around in his pocket, explaining, “So I’ve been trying to take more pictures of us, and I post some online, y’know, just the okay ones—”

“I should hope so,” Ignis interjects. He does regularly check Prompto’s accounts to make sure Noctis isn’t doing anything inappropriate there. So far, they’ve toed the line, but not crossed it. Prompto sheepishly grins.

“I try. Anyway, they keep getting removed from social media lately. Everybody’s got those shit new ‘kid-safe’ policies...”

Ignis frowns. “Are you posting anything that _isn’t_ child-friendly?”

Prompto doesn’t answer, instead pulling a little plastic box out of his pocket. He opens it and finishes, “Don’t worry, I got a solution!”

He plucks out two little black circles that look like they’re made of duct tape. Then he steps forward and slaps them onto Gladiolus’ chest, one over each nipple.

There’s a moment of silence before Noctis bursts out laughing. Gladiolus stares down at his breast, now even more fascinating than it was before. The black pasties are distinct points of interest that make it difficult to look away. Even Ignis has trouble hiding his smile. 

Prompto pats his arm and chides, “Don’t worry, big guy! Now you’re perfectly kid-friendly, and you can be in the shots again!”

Noctis is still laughing. Gladiolus finally snorts and shrugs it off. He doesn’t peel them off—he probably likes the attention. 

The four of them head off like that, ready for some fun.


End file.
